Haunting of The Past
by PixelezOtaku
Summary: After his mother goes into a coma,Raditz had left and Kakarot had been abused by his father.However,the worst is to come when he disappears and returns five years later...[Warning:Language][Vote if you want Non-Con or not]


Story (Haunting of the Past)

Summary : After his mother went into a coma,Raditz had left and Kakarot had been abused by his ,the worst is yet to come when he disappears and returns five years later...

XXX

It was the same thing everyday...He'd wake up,go to school,visit the hospital,go home,get abused,and go to bed...It never changed...Nothing has ever since his mother had fallen ill three years ago.I was fifteen now...Today's my fifteenth birthday but...She still hasn't woken up since...

Before that,everything was absolutely perfect!They had been one happy family...but those memories were buried in the past now...I still remember the day she became sick very vividly...

[Flashback]

As I lay asleep in my warm slumber,I have a feeling something is going wrong.

That was when I heard my father begin to scream.

"Kakarot!Raditz!Call the ambulance now!Your mother...She isn't waking up,hurry!"

My older brother and I jumped out of our beds immediately and ran over to the phone,panicked.

"Hurry onni-chan!Father said her breathing is deep!" I rushed my brother as he quickly dialed 9-1-1.

I was only twelve at the time while Raditz was knew what to we had connected to the emergency line,we quickly stated her condition and the paramedics came as fast as possible.

Our mother,Gine Son,had lived...However,she was to not awaken after they had brought her to the think,that one day,everything was going great and all of a sudden,our mother was said to possibly never reawaken again...

[End Flashback]

Everything became a wreck from then on...By the time Raditz was eighteen,he had moved out of the house immediately...He couldn't take anymore of the abuse our father has put upon us and decided to leave...

I wanted so dearly to go with him but he had left in the morning,before any of us were awake,and left us a note but not an address or a phone number...

After reading it,our father,Bardock Son,had began beating me,telling me it's my fault that he had left,that it was my fault the family was falling apart...That is was my fault our mother had fallen ill...

He kicked me out for just a few hours but I came back later then,the daily routine had never ,I'd go to school with bruises and injuries all over me but I hid them all with a bandana,lying by saying that I used it because my lungs became damaged and the polluted air of the city wasn't good for me.I also used sunglasses saying my eyes became sensitive while I was in puberty,along side long sleeves,pants,and socks long enough to hid my scars.

No one had ever found out about the pain.I don't think anyone will actually.

I walked the streets of West ,us Saiyans had a deal with the humans and along the years we lived without left to right,I'd wave at neighbors who greeted me as I went to school,both Saiyans and Humans.

None of them think I do gang stuff judging from my bandana and sunglasses because they already knew the lies I fed the outside world.

As I was at school,time flew by quickly...Until the bullies arrived.

Their leader was a spoiled rich kid named Vegeta,the next being my cousin Turles,and then my life-long hater,Broly.I know Turles doesn't want to hurt me but he had gained a reputation before and can't change it because of his pride so I let hated me due to the fact that I had made him cry as a baby and shattered his came along Vegeta who makes fun of all the poor kids in school.I hated the other two...There's been so much pain in my life already...

However,Turles did not know about the pain...He never experienced it.

At the hall,the three had forced me to back up against a wall,students watching getting into position to help me in case I was in real trouble while some students who weren't able to help called for the principal.

We were on the third floor of the place and the office was outside of the buildings with was obviously going to take long so I hoped they would hurry.

Punching the wall,Vegeta's fist had landed an inch away from the left side of my head.I didn't flinch.I had felt pain before,many times that I wasn't scared leaned dangerously towards my next and hissed,"So, heard that without that bandana and those sunglasses of yours,you'd be vulnerble...is that so...?"

I nodded,not moving from my spot.

"Well then...We have the urge to hurt someone right now and we decided,if we remove them...you'd be helpless to stop us..."

I narrowed my eyes at him through my sunglasses.'He wouldn't DARE...' I anyone saw my injuries they would be sure to report them to police immediately...Although I would have told the police many months ago about my pain,I didn't because I'd be alone...I hated loneliness...It was the root of all my fears.

I,not paying attention,noticed too late what was going on when Vegeta yelled,"Happy birthday bitch!" and quickly grabbed my bandana and sunglasses,Broly pinning me to the wall,and Turles already cracking his knuckles,eyes shut,and opened them to hit me but stopped.

Not only had the principal and teachers nearby arrived,not only had the students been about to try to get the three,and not only had the bullies kept me in a vulnerable position,but they had all seen all stood in shock.

The bruises,the dark circles under my eyes along with it being red,the scar beside my right eye,the torn flesh on my lips...they saw everything...

Turles was was about to hit me,a person who had been through enough pain he was never told about.

He whispered in a concerned and terrified tone,"K-Kakarot...who did all...THIS to you...?"

There were no more secrets to had found Vegeta and Broly were paralyzed.I looked away from them all,facing an open spot in the hallway,and made a dash for it.

However,my teacher, ,had ran there quickly and stopped me in my tracks,grabbing my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.I wanted to get away from the tons of pairs of eyes glued to I couldn' principal then came over to reached out his hand to touch a mark on my ,I jerked away at the touch due to the feeling it gave .

"Kakarot!These are second-degree burns,recent second degree burns!We need to bring you to a hospital!"

"Never mind them,I'll go after school!Besides,I always go to the hospital after school!"

"The condition of you doesn't look like it Kakarot!" squeezed my wrists and I cried out in two days ago,my father had broken my wrist and it still hasn't healed yet.

Their eyes widened and they caught on.

"Kakarot,you have more than just injuries on your face do you!?If there's a kid here with a cellphone or a teacher with one right now,call the police,we're investigating this!" the principal shouted.

My eyes teared up and I feared that at the hospital,while I am vulnerable,my father would come and kill me.I shouted,"N-no!Besides,I don't go there because of these!"

Tears were forming on the corners of my eyes and i saw at the edge of my seeing range just staring in horror,with a face that read,'Then why...?Why do you go there!?'

Just then, asked me with a stern face,"Why do you go there then in the first place...?"

I stared at the floor beneath us and whispered,"Because..."

"Because what Kakarot?I won't be hard on you." By now,one of the teachers had already called the police who were on their way.

I shouted at them with tears streaming down my eyes,"Because my mother is in a coma!Three years ago!Three years since she was last awake!The day before her and my father's anniversary,she wouldn't wake up!She fell into a damn coma and hasn't woken ever since!I've...I've been visiting her every day...Leaving school thirty minutes early so I can walk to there and stay for at least ten minutes...The doctors always know that I will be there and leave me some snacks while I talk to my obviously oblivious,nearly-damn dead mother...!"

had pulled me into a tight embrace after I had shed many principal told all the other students and ,Turles didn't just stood there lost in his it's like I could hear them ...I could predict them all.

'How...how could I not have known...why didn't anyone tell me...?Kakarot had been in so much pain ever since his mother fell ill and he never said a thing about it?And where are all those injuries from?!'

"Turles!Leave!For the fifth time!"

I heard the principal screaming at then I heard him protest too.

"Kakarot's my cousin,sir!I can't just let him go on like this!I wanna ask him questions about those injuries!Questions about the secrets he's kept from me even though they'd been right in front of me!Does his father even know about all this!?"

My eyes widened.I pulled myself out of the hug and faced him,head down in shame. "He only knows about the injuries but not the visits because...," I bit my tongue because I know this is a risky move,revealing my father,"b-because he is the one who inflicted these injuries..."

Apparently,the teachers had been trying to shoo away all the students who were trying to all heard just them the police who were within hearing range...Just around the corner...

All their eyes widened with shock and anger at how someone would do something like that to me,most unexpectedly my own father.

The protests from Turles and the students began.

"That's just cruel!Parents shouldn't do that stuff!"

"Yeah!They should be loving you!"

"Why would he do such horrible things!?"

"What in the world is wrong with him!?"

"Why didn't you ever ask me for help,Kakarot?" Turles ground out."I could have helped you!You could have died!Heck,why didn't Raditz ever help you!?"

I responded,"Because Raditz left one year after our mother was hospitalized!He didn't leave a address nor did he leave a phone number!"

-P.O.V Change-

Turles' breath hitched and attempted to calm down Kakarot when he started bursting into a fit of tears.

The police men then went up to the principal to ask about the injuries as Turles ATTEMPTED to comfort Kakarot unsuccessfully.

"Sir what injuries have you seen so far on the boy?" Although the police could simply look over Kakarot to find the injuries,it was most likely best they wouldn't considering they were humans and he was a Saiyan.

The principal cal my shut his eyes,beginning,"He's got bruises on his cheeks,his eyes are red accompanied by dark circles,there's a scar beside his right eye,his lips are torn,there's also a second-degree burn on his neck and his wrists are his wrists were always hidden and we never saw the injury there,he most likely has more under his clothes.A lot more."

The officer wrote all of that in information down on his with the fact that his father had inflicted the injuries.

"Do you know his parents or his siblings if any?"

"Yes,only the names though.I haven't personally met mentioned,his abuser is Bardock Son,his mother in a coma is Gine Son,and his brother who moved away is Raditz Son."

"Do you know their residence?His father's residence I mean?"

The principal nodded in response."The two live on Recke Avenue,house 73948 with a clean cut grass front yard and a 't ask me how I know the details.I would walk around that avenue back when Kakarot was still in elementary.I saw it a lot."

The officer nodded,writing everything down."One last question,for Kakarot though," he turned to Kakarot who had stopped crying,"Kakarot,why is it that your father abuses you?"

The paramedics had arrived and stayed lined up in the hallway waiting to take Kakarot after the question is answered.

"After my mother fell into her coma,my father began trying to drink away his would get really drunk and start to hit us and torture us when me and my brother would come home from they were simple short that Raditz couldn't stand he had left and our father accused me of causing the family to fall beatings got worse for the rest of the two years...," Kakarot explained,looking at the ground as he wiped away his tears.

Everything had been written ,Kakarot's breathing got heavy and he began to pant this,Turles asked Kakarot,"Kakarot,are you alright?"

Kakarot crumpled to the ground scratching at his neck whimpering,"I-I...T-Turles I c-can't br-breathe...!"

Turles eyes widened in shock as the paramedics immediately rushed to them,"Wait,I thought your physical illnesses were just lies Kakarot,what is going in!?"

However,his question was never answered as Kakart passes out and Paramedics brought out a machine that aided in breathing out of a capsule.

-P.O.V Change-

The world around me darkened as it became impossible for me to lies had become alining nightmare as I blacked out,barely hearing Turles' question.I was dominated by the darkness of my mind.

It was warm...I had a happy feeling in my stomach like back in the old days...

Then a memory resurfaced.

[Flashback]

A younger version of the present Kakarot appeared from behind a tree while a young Raditz had been chasing him.

"Can't catch me Raditz!" he yelled joyously,sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yeah,Kakarot!?" Raditz laughed after him and lunged into the air,landing and tackling up on his escape,Kakarot laughed,"Alright,alright!You win!"

"BOYS!LUNC IS READY!"

The two heard their mother yell from the groping,they raced to the house from the woods to get their the table,Bardock shared his story of what had happened at his and his crew's visit to another Planet.

They were all laughing and smiling with light,warmness... he hasn't seen for three was his only motivation system ; Have determination and bring back your old it hasn't happened probably never will...

[End Flashback]

The darkness still surrounded me in my was nothing I could do because I couldn't move my physical body,as I felt.

I am now for hours on end for my death...Until I heard my father's voice calling out from the world outside.I shivered in fear as I wanted my death to come I couldn' doctors had continued my life span and I wish they hadn' father was definitely going to kill me now.

I could hear other pairs of feet enter the room had given my father one last chance to see me before he goes to they were here to keep him from hurting me.

But then I heard him sobbing and crying.A side of him I never saw before.

"Kakarot...I-I'm sorry!I'm sorry I've been h-hurting you for the past three years...!I just...after I heard Gine was never going to awaken again...I snapped...I can't change the past but I wish I could have...," He paused to take a deep breath.

"Kakarot...what am I going to do...?I'm losing Gine,I've already lost your brother and now...I'm losing you...I can't even do anything about it...What do I do?!This is all my fault!" he screamed in rage.I felt the cloth beside my arm getting was crying out his heart,crying out tears he has held back for three years.

I then heard him continue,"Kakarot...if you die on me...don't blame yourself...I know you can't hear this but still...Happy Birthday son..."

As he stopped talking,I heard him stand up and walk towards the ,my body started cooperating I did the only thing I could do...

-P.O.V Change-

I was about to exit the room where my son lay on his deathbed.I wasn't fit to be his father after all the pain I've caused him.

Suddenly,I heard a voice call out to me from behind.A very weakened voice filled with pain and fear and...love...?

"F-fat-ther...pl-please d-don-don't l-leave m-me...I-I d-don't wa-want t-to b-be alo-lone...R-rememb-ber t-the ol-ld d-days...?W-we ca-an sti-ill br-ing th-them b-back...pl-ease don't l-leave me...p-please...o-officers...d-don't ta-take away m-my fa-father...h-he still has a-a ch-chance..."

While talking,his arm was stretched out,reaching out for me but once he stopped,it fell to the bed,Kakarot panting welled up in my eyes as he smiled at me only smile from him I've seen since his mother was put into the coma.

I walked over to the bed and held his hand in my was heart-wrenching to see him this weak and tears poured from my eyes as I finally saw the pain I've inflicted onto the bruises,scars,broken bones,damaged insides, eyes widened as I finally saw what I've been putting him through.

Finally he whispered,"F-father...I l-love y-you...I-I f-forg-give y-you...I've al-always h-ad..."

He closed his eyes slowly and his breathing seemed to stop for a moment.I panicked screaming,"No!Kakarot!Wake up!Don't die!Please!I-I've loved you all my life,you're practically the only person I have left...!Please don't die...!"

The doctors came in and calmed me down the best they could and informed me that Kakarot was simply sleeping.I believed were doctors who saved lives.I was a pathetic excuse of a father who destroyed them.

I couldn't believe Kakarot still loved me after all I've done,that he still gave me a chance...that he still forgived me...I wasn't like that.I was the exact opposite back now...I'll try...

An officer approaced me and stated,"Sir according to your son's wishes,we will give you one more chance but if we see more injuries on him by next week we will arrest you."

I nodded.I didn't blame Kakarot for my near-arrest.I was told the story that Vegeta,Broly,and Turles had removed his bandana and sunglasses in front of everyone.

"I'll try to make the best of that chance..."

-P.O.V Change-

It's been two YEARS SINCE I LEFT THAT DREADED it's been three since I last saw my mother awake and well.I decided today to visit her at the hospital with my Saiyan mate though.

It's been so long...I know I shouldn't have left Kakarot with that demon who calls himself our I couldn't bring him with I didn't even leave him anything,nor did I say goodbye...

Walking down the halls of the fourth floor of the hospital,we heard the voice of a male talking another decided to ignore the talking but as we neared the corner,we heard,"Sir according to your son's wishes,we will give you one more chance but if we see more injuries on him by next week we will arrest you."

Not wanting to be part of such a conversation we continued walking down the were no sounds from then on until we were about to walk by the room the voices were coming from.

"I'll try to make the best of that chance..."

I recognized that voice was a voice I had wished to forget for many months that haunted my dreams for all voice belonged to my father...

I paused in my tracks and my mate looked at me,concerned.I gestured at her to be nodded and I stayed where I was,along with down on the chairs in front of the room,I whispered to her,"The officer mentioned my brother and my father's in there.I can sense it 're there."

I looked towards her about to kiss her when three kids,who looked about Kakarot's age,came around the corner.I could identify one of them .

After a few seconds,they finally noticed tallest one and shortest one seemed to not know who I was but Turles knew who I would never forget who I was.

However,he seemed angry,pissed to be more eyes glared daggers at me that made me confused as I never knew im to be cold friends noticed this and asked him," .You know that guy?"

He ground out,completely ignoring them heels and head towards me,"Ohayo,Raditz..."

I responded in a confused tone,"Hello?Why do you have a problem with me here Turles?"

He snarled at me and my mate and growled,"Problem!?A PROBLEM!?YOU ABANDONED KAKAROT TO STAY WITH YOUR ABUSIVE FATHER AND YOU ASK ME IF I HAVE A PROBLEM!?"

I was nor our father would ever leak anything personal to Turles,even if he was our a death glare at him,I was about to ask him how he knew when one of his friends,the short one,interrupted,"Wait,he's Kakarot's big brother!?Man,if he still actuslly lived with him then maybe I wouldn't have ever bullied Kakarot..."

Angry,I screamed,"NANI?!YOU BULLIED KAKAROT?!EVEN AFTER ALL THE PAIN HE IS BEEN THROUGH,YOU BULLIED KAKAROT?!"

Suddenly,the door to the room opened and our father came running outside with an must have heard us yelling.

-P.O.V Change-

Raditz's father's eyes widened when he came running .The person who had been abusing Kakarot for three years as far as I've heard from him.

Quickly turning and visible tears appearing at the corners of his eyes,he said,"I'm sorry.I have to what you need,I don't deserve to stay here..."

'Fuck yeah he doesn't,' I thought in my mind.

But then,while he was rounding the corner,Raditz teleproted in front of him, stopping him."How's Kakarot and do you know where mom's room is?" he asked he seriously asking him questions now!?He's the man who is the reason why Kakarot is here!

"Kakarot's sleeping and Gine's room is on this floor,room 's room here is 297 so it shouldn't take long to get there."

That was Bardock's answer as he slipped out of Raditz's grip but was beld back again when Raditz grabbed the back of his shirt,dragging him back to Kakarot's room beside us.

"Dad,you're visiting both of them with us.I know you've already seen Kakarot but we haven't seen him heard what the officer told you so we suppose he forgives he does,then I'll forgive you with him."

With that,Bardock picked himself up and began walking beside the him and the rest of us into Kakarot's THEN he noticed us three,plus Raditz's mate.

"Huh?What are you three doing here and who is she?" he inquired suspectingly.

Nervously bowing respectfully,Vegeta announced,"W-well,sir,our parents heard what we did and we came to apologize to you and Kakarot."

Bardock brushed the apology for him off with,"Don't apologize to to Kakarot and hate 's how it's suppose to be."

He then looked at the female and she spoke up,"Oh.I-I'm Raditz's mate,sir." She smiled and Bardock smiled back then turned to Raditz,"You're definitely growing up,kid," ignoring the officers near by.

We stared at him as if he didn't know what he was ,we into the room,we saw that Kakarot was awake again so Bardock suggested that he go in first since he already saw him.

Hiding,we saw him sit on the edge of his bed,sighing heavily.

"D-Daddy...?S-so yo-you didn't l-leave m-me...," Kakarot smiled warmly,reaching out to Bardock as a sign that he wanted a accepted it and stated,"Of course I wouldn't leave you.I said I wouldn't remember...?And you seem to have stopped stuttering so much."

He chuckled softly and then winced." r-rest was enough t-to help m-me a b-bit...," he stopped to think for a while snd then asked,"S-so you're n-not g-going to j-jail...?"

Bardock shook his head."I'll take that other chance and try not to become what I used to be, said that we could bring back the old days,so we will...we will..."

He then hugged Kakarot and pulled back after a moment."For a start,I think you should say hello to your brother."

Kakarot's face seemd to brighten up,"Onni-chan is here?!B-but I thought he moved away!" He seemed to forget about the stuttering when Raditz walked out of our hiding place and grinned at him.

He ran to Kakarot and hugged him tightly,Kakarot returning the hug as back,Raditz apologized,"Kakarot,Gomen-nasaii...I left you all alone two years ago...I didn't know what I was thinking...But I'm simply glad you're alive!"

He smiled warmly and Kakarot grinned at him,"Yup!Better than being dead,Onni-chan!"

'Onni-chan'.I know Raditz was the happiest he could ever be un hasn't heard that for two years now,as far as I must have been painful to leave him.

-P.O.V Change-

I look at my mate from behind our hiding spot and tears of joy stream down my 's been so long since I saw my Raditz smile like like he never has 's amazing to see that one person,someone who's been deformed by many injuries,was able to make Raditz so happy.

We heard him then say,"Kakarot how about you meet my mate?Oh!And the kids from school want to apologize to you for sorta ruining your birthday!"

He stood up to his full height,left hand behind the back of his head anf then all came out and I formerly introduced myself.

"Konnichiwa,Kakarot!I'm Celera 's mate." I smiled at him and he smiled back,then turned to Raditz and said,"You're definitely growing up,Onni-chan!"

We all laughed as Raditz and Bardock tried to keep from laughing out loud when he yelled jokingly,"Hoi!You're starting to sound like our father!How much have you been hangin' aroung him!?"

After we stopped laughing,the three kids walked up to Kakarot's bed and was quite a long conversation they carried on but it went very well.

After the three left,anyways,Bardock turned to Kakarot.

"Kakarot,we're going to be going to see you're 's too bad you can't accompany us, 's been three years since you and Raditz last saw her,huh?"

Raditz nodded but Kakarot didn' ,he gave a nervous laugh,hand behind his head like Raditz,and said,"Actually,I've been visiting her everday after school for ten minutes..."

"NANI?!" The yell wracked the room whole."HOW LONG,YOUNG MAN?!"

Another nervous laugh,"Three years...?"

Raditz and I laughed until we couldn't breathe.

After that,we waved goodbye at Kakarot and moved on to Gine's room.

-P.O.V Change-

Reaching the room,we all walked towards the bed silently.

"...She's still in the coma isn't she...?" My father whispered,his tone sounding like he had no hope in her all sighed sadly when an unexpected voice from behind made us nearly jump three feet into the air.

"She is,but there has been improvement."

We turned around to see anfemale with aqua blue hair amiling at us from the doorframe.

"Imrpovement?" we inquired in unison.I could see faith being restored in my father's eyes.

She nodded and Celera asked,"How so?" in an exited tone.

Her response was,"Three weeks ago,she would begin to move positions following anpattern as if she were asleep whenever it became night starting last week,she would begin to twitch as if she was trying to move!"

My father gasped in shock at this ,she continued,"Then just three days ago,while Kakarot was here visiting,she whimpered his name before he left,startling him!He informed us and we told him we'd do a brain scan on her and give him the results the next brain was functioning as if she were simply living her life normally!"

Father immediately rushed up to the doctor,grasping her shoulders and yelling,"So she's been regaining consciousness these past three years!?"

She nodded again, let go of her and went to the bedside chair,sitting on it.

"Who knows?She might be even able to wake up in just a few weeks!"

As if almost one que,my mother shot up out of her bed,scaring wuickly looked around to see where she was when she spotted my father and I.

"B-Bardock...?Raditz...?Where are we...?"

Father's eyes were swelling up with tears and overjoy he nearly fainted.I too was swelling up with tears but Inlet them fall freely.I looked towards my mate in approval and she nodded,smiling and tilting her head.

I ran to my mother,crying out so many 's been sonlong since Inlast heard her beautiful voice,so long since I last saw her eyes open and so long since I saw my father happy.

He came and join me in tightly embracing ,she inquired,"Heheheh...?Um seriosuly what's happening?"

My father wasn't paying attention was just yelling,"Gine!Gine!Don't leave us again!Please!If you leave us again...I don't want to transform into the monster ai became again!"

Those were the first tears I have ever seen dad shed.

I pulled back and explained,"Mom..the day before your anniversary...!You fell into a coma and were informed you'd have a very low chance of re-awakening...!You've missedout on three years of your life,three years of our lives!We're...we're just glad you're here again...!"

Her eyes widened as the infromation and then she whispered,"Well...I'm glad too...!" before returning our she saw Celera.

"Hm?Is that you're mate Raditzu?" I nodded embarrassed of her for using my full first name in front of my introfuced herself similar to how she introduced herself to Kakarot.

"You're definitely growing up,Raditzu!" she laughed and I grew more red as the others laughed at the fact that this was the third time today that I heard that.

It was then that she noted Kakarot's abscense."Wait,where's that trouble maker,Kakarotto?"

Then all our faces turned gloomy and our smiles the doctor's.

"I'm sorry Gine...I wasn't responsible as a father while you were...g-gone...!"

"What do you mean?"

"Gine...while you were gone...I've been abusing him...After one year Raditz moved out...Kakarot's in a hospital room somewhere nearby...I was heartless and I stopped loving him...ai hurt him a lot..."

Gine seemed to be angry at first but then she smiled,"Well at least you stopped."

Bardock's eyes lit up brightly and he kissed breaking the kiss,Gine inquired,"What is today,anyways?"

"Kakarot's birthday," me and my mate answered calmly.

"Well if possible,later today can you tell him I said Happy Birthday?"

We nodded proudly.

"Well,visiting hours are now can come back tomorrow!"

Dad then yelled out,"It's night already!?" surprised.

"Well,yes!Remember Kakarot had to be treated for six hours due to the severity of his injuries and he came here at two thirty?"

"Oh...yeah...I guess I forgot...," Dad chuckled waved goodbye to mom and exited the hospital.

Father had been returning to normal noe so before we went our seperate ways I gave him a peice of paper with our address and phone number.

Not knowing what it was,he questioned me,"Hm?What is this for?"

I simply said,"Aw,don't tell me you don't wanna see or talk to me anymore dad!"

He laughed and turned around,waving goodbye,and yelled,"Arigato,Raditz!" before he disappeared in the shadows.

-P.O.V Change-

I looked out the window of my hospital room and watched as my father,onni-chan,and onni-chan's mate went their own ways.

I chuckled,"Yes...What a great birthday this is..." before leaning back into my bed and falling asleep soundly...

XXX

end if there were any mistakes,I needed to rush,also if you don't know Japanese,'Nani' translates into 'What','Gomensai/Gomen-Nasai' translates into 'Sorry/I'm sorry',and 'Arigato' means 'Thank you'.


End file.
